


Чтецы с Донского кладбища. Наброски

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Bibliophiles, Books, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: Диалоги и отрывки текста, который мог бы стать продолжением "Донского кладбища" и "Чтецов", но никогда не будет дописан. Здесь нет ни начала, ни конца, это черновики и наброски. Мне просто захотелось их выложить, вот и все.





	Чтецы с Донского кладбища. Наброски

Встретились они в начале марта, на траурном марше вместо марша весеннего, в сырой и ветреный день. Облака опускались ниже и ниже, на деревянных палках раскачивались флаги, и мальчики, что разбирали эти палки, прежде надевали перчатки, чтобы не занозить руки. На "Китай-город" приходили поезда, останавливались, выпускали людей с цветами и шли дальше почти пустыми, потому что сегодня все, кому нужно было ехать куда-то, приезжали сюда, вступали в толпу и поднимались наверх, на площадь (непременно кто-нибудь бормотал, стоя рядом на эскалаторе: "Можешь выйти на площадь? Смеешь выйти на площадь?" - и спрашивал соседа: "Мы не опоздаем?" - чтобы не пропустить тот назначенный час).

\- Когда я узнал, что случилось, я сначала включил радио. Мы включили радио, я и Эмочка. Нам позвонила Лиля, моя сестра, ей тоже кто-то позвонил. Все по цепочке, знаете ли, как в какой-то революционной организации.  
\- Проваленной организации. Это я позвонил Лиле Аркадьевне. А мне позвонила Юля Юрьевна, но я не спросил, откуда она узнала.  
\- Вы тоже слушали радио?  
\- Да, мы вместе. Мы сидели рядом и слушали.  
\- А мы уже легли, Лиля нас разбудила. Мы лежали рядом и слушали. Почему-то это ужасно важно: кто сидел, кто лежал, кто как узнал. Как будто объявили войну. Помните, как писала Гинзбург?  
\- Гуль опять начинает цитировать. Мы помним, помним.

Они стояли рядом - посмотрите на них, на проваленную революционную организацию: книжный мальчик Гуль, хрупкий Эмочка, рыжий Слава Рощин, которого некогда назвали истощенным итонцем, неуловимый Эме при нем, почти то же самое, что Эмочка, слабый раствор Гуля - тоже книжный мальчик, но не архивно, а кладбищенски бледный, с балеринно-страусиной грацией. С ними справились бы и дружинники, скрутили бы им руки, поволокли в автозак, если б приказали: "Обкладывай их, ребята, по форме номер два", - тащи по асфальту, чтоб кровью плевали, чтоб и думать забыли о протестах, правах и свободе, чтоб одного хотели - дышать и не чувствовать боли. 

\- Что вы делали, когда выключили радио? Легли спать?  
\- Я достал Даниэля и стал читать вслух.  
\- Гуль, между прочим, ужасно читает вслух, он картавит. И у него ненатуральные интонации.  
\- Потому что я не умею читать по книге, я привык наизусть. Внимание, внимание, говорит Москва. Работают все радиостанции Советского Союза. Передаем правительственное сообщение... В связи с растущим благосостоянием... навстречу пожеланиям широких масс трудящихся...  
\- Вот, вот оно. Слушайте дальше.  
\- ...объявить пятницу 27 февраля сего года...  
\- ...днем открытых убийств.

\- Я был влюблен в него еще в университете. Считал это дело вполне безнадежным, хотя он не интересовался девочками. Мальчиками, впрочем, тоже. В чем-то они похожи с Гулем: они оба любят только книги. И не ждут ответной любви, не умеют ее принимать. Тогда я хотел бы стать книгой, чтобы Эме меня прочитал и полюбил. Чего вы хотите, мне было восемнадцать, самое время для легкого сумасшествия. Потом уже сходят с ума всерьез, по-настоящему, а в восемнадцать лет все как-то проще переносится. Я его изводил, я читал ему Гонгору по-испански, я бы с удовольствием никого к нему не подпускал. Но ничего не вышло, он ускользал, он очень хорошо умеет ускользать. После выпуска мы долго не виделись, потом встретились случайно в десятом году. Помните, тогда было ужасное лето, доходило почти до сорока. Жара, лиловый дым, нечем дышать. Рядом с моей работой было кафе, там каждый день справляли поминки, как ни выйдешь - стоят на крыльце, все в черном, сами как покойники, и курят, хотя в таком дыму можно и не курить. Я думал, я сам не переживу этот июль. Не знаю, что думал Эме, мне кажется, он вообще не замечал, что жарко, что не дышится, что ветра нет, трава выгорела. Мы с ним встретились, читали стихи, потом пришли ко мне домой и переспали. Все поразительно просто, правда? Одни глаголы, перечисление свершенных действий. У Эме тогда еще была какая-то странная история, три истории - с Юлей Юрьевной, с какой-то мертвой и еще с одной старой дамой, он с нею познакомился на кладбище. Какое-то покойницкое лето. Я не расспрашивал его, я не знаю, кого он любил, любил ли кого-нибудь. Я рад, что мы не расстаемся. 

\- Она лежит на Новом Донском кладбище, почти у самой стены. Она лежит на Немецком кладбище, в яме, рядом со своей подругой. Она лежит на кровати одна и слушает, как сверху вниз, сквозь потолок, струится от соседей необычайно нежный гитарный перезвон. По-моему, это что-то булгаковское. Ничего странного нет в этих историях, все очень просто. Я любил Рахиль. Я любил Лию. Я никогда не любил Юлю Юрьевну, по крайней мере, она в этом уверена и почти убедила меня. Очень дурно, что мне нравилось, как она ест при мне. Когда она об этом узнала, я думал, что она откажет мне от дома. 

\- Все говорят о Юле Юрьевне, а она постоянно отсутствует. Ей пристало повсюду отсутствовать, она не входит в нашу компанию. Иногда мне кажется, я могла бы в нее влюбиться. Иногда мне кажется, что Гуль хочет, чтобы я в нее влюбилась, хотя сам он знает ее не лучше меня. Но он думает, что я была бы с ней счастлива, или, по крайней мере, не так несчастлива, как с другими. Он забывает, что мы с ним одинаковы: мы способны быть несчастными сами с собой. Ему повезло найти Эмочку, который выдерживает его припадки, его ненормальности, его тоску. Мне так не повезет. Кстати, Эмочка очень мил, мне кажется, если б вышел закон о том, что все обязаны жениться и выходить замуж, иначе - расстрел, то мы могли бы с ним пожениться. А Гуль, наверно, выбрал бы расстрел. Для него невыносимо любое принуждение, даже к фиктивному браку. Нет, лучше умереть. 

\- Если мне снятся стихи, я их записываю. Очень скучно и утомительно, никакого вдохновения, только тренировка памяти: как не забыть то, что приснилось? Да и снится обычно подвагиновская ерунда. Гуль называет их "туберкулезными стихами". Хореографические хореи. Один букинист сказал мне, что скоро мы прекратим перезваниваться, потому что все телефоны прослушиваются, и будем ходить друг другу в гости и беседовать о всяких легких вещах, о балете больше всего.  
\- Это говорил Кузмин.  
\- Юркун о Кузмине перед смертью. Довольно мрачная перспектива: значит, мы будем тоже приходить друг другу в гости перед смертью. Но после того, как букинист сказал мне об этом, я полюбил балет. По крайней мере, теперь я смогу поддержать беседу, когда начнется агония. Выпорхнет Жизель, ангел во плоти, бросит белые цветы. Знаете ли, я больше всего люблю, когда Альбрехт приносит на могилу Жизели не лилии, а полевые цветы. Лилии ее не помнят, а вот эти ромашки, колокольчики, лесные гиацинты - они еще помнят Жизель, они ее видели живую.  
\- И Альбрехтом непременно Брун. Эмочка любит Бруна, хотя никогда его не видел.  
\- Мы немного разминулись, он умер в тот год, когда я родился. Чуть-чуть не успели пересечься, он умер весной, я родился осенью. Очень жаль, но может быть, когда-нибудь...  
\- Эмочка верит в посмертие. Я не верю. Впрочем, я не верю, что я вообще жив. 

\- Мы стали хорошо разбираться в том, что с нами происходит. Мы знаем, что такое депрессия, мы знаем, как это бывает: когда мир линяет и становится бесцветным, когда у пищи нет вкуса, когда звуки не раздражают и не тревожат. Мы знаем, что мертвы, хотя живем и дышим, и делаем что-то, и разговариваем друг с другом. Когда нам жалуются: "Вы знаете, мне очень плохо", - мы перечисляем симптомы и говорим спокойно: "Да, конечно, я вас понимаю, я чувствую то же самое. Мне тоже очень плохо".  
\- И тогда нас - вас, меня, тебя, - обвиняют в кокетстве. И не совсем несправедливо, мы кокетничаем даже в депрессии. Впрочем, не все, Лиля не кокетничает.  
\- У Лили не бывает депрессии. У Лили бывают только упадки сил.  
\- Припадки бессилия. В таком упадко-припадке я могу выйти в окно.  
\- Лиля Аркадьевна, пожалуйста, выходите только в дверь. А когда выходите, то не бросайтесь в пролет, а спускайтесь осторожно по ступенькам. По звонким, пустым ступеням расставанья.

\- Вот, допустим, строка: "Самолюбивый, проклятый, пустой, моложавый", открытые гласные, распахнутые "я" и "а", или может быть, фонетически все-таки закрытые, я не знаю, как правильно, я не помню, как правильно. Но от этой строчки становится жутко, проклято, пусто. Как будто это не о городе, а обо мне. Как будто это я такой - самолюбивый, проклятый, пустой, моложавый. 

\- Эмочка полюбил балет, я полюбил Бродского. В сущности, мы все это полюбили вместе, мы обмениваемся этими любовями, заменяем ими любовь друг к другу. Не то чтобы мы не влюблены, но это не совсем то, что нужно. Когда-то я сказал ему...  
\- Когда-то он сказал мне: "Я люблю не тебя, я люблю то, как ты мне читаешь вслух. Пока ты будешь читать, я никогда не смогу оторваться от тебя, разлучиться с тобой". Значит, когда у меня пропадет голос, то вместе с голосом пропадет и он. Перестанет улыбаться Гуль.  
\- Протянется, как приглашенье, к тебе горячая рука. Если Эмочка лишится голоса, как Кавафис, то ему придется танцевать. Он так полюбил балет, что теперь, представьте себе, берет уроки. Время упущено, а жаль, он мог бы заняться всерьез. У него подходящие данные для датской школы: узкие кости, легкость, ноги, как у его милого Бруна. Вот только руки слабоваты, но это ничего, у Бурнонвиля нет высоких поддержек, никаких поддержек нет. 

\- Нет ничего хуже разговоров о Венеции. Получается либо туризм, либо литература. Я почитаю Бродского, Эмочка процитирует наизусть из письма Дягилева: что Венеция иногда так прекрасна, что хоть ложись и умирай, а иногда так мрачна и вонюча, что хоть вон беги, потом мы ляжем и умрем, а Соня сыграет над нами Малера, хоть я не знаю, можно ли играть Малера на пианино. Ну тогда Соня сыграет Вагнера, лучше сразу Liebestod, чтоб покончить с нами раз и навсегда. Незачем о Венеции, ее смыло высокой водой, над лагуной торчит только шпиль со львом, да пара крестов, а кипарисы на Сан-Микеле утонули - в переносном смысле - и стоят на дне, а Гринок - есть, шотландский городок.

\- Я больше не могу, - говорит Лиля. - Больше не могу.  
Она сидит, скорчившись, будто у нее живот болит, она подтягивает колени к груди, пародируя язвенника, аппендицитника, желчника-печеночника, Ивана Ильича, умирающего, как известно, от рака желудка. Я знаю, что нет у нее ни язвы, ни аппендицита, ни рака, я знаю, что тоска сидит выше желудка, за ребрами, и до нее не добраться, не вытащить ее щипцами, не вскрывать же эту клетку, чтобы выпустить тоску, как божье имя, как большую птицу. Я все знаю, потому что чувствую то же самое: брат я ей в конце концов, почти близнец, двойник и одиночка; я тоже больше не могу. Что мне делать, как обнять ее и утешить, как сказать: о боже мой, дорогая, не бери в голову, все это пройдет, все это когда-нибудь кончится. Ведь я боюсь, что это не кончится никогда, ведь я сам не верю, что переживу, одолею, выкарабкаюсь отсюда, как выкарабкиваются из болезни, из второй, третьей, даже четвертой стадии с метастазами. И пусть Лиля моложе меня... ах, постойте, ведь это же я - моложе, я младший, я родился позже. Так отчего мне кажется, что у нее будущее, несколько лишних, непрожитых лет, а для меня нет ничего впереди, отчего мне кажется, что я умру первым, и она будет меня хоронить? Я не знаю, я протягиваю мою-чужую руку и глажу ее по спине. Она говорит:  
\- Не трогай меня, пожалуйста.

\- У меня был роман со старухой. Романы мальчиков со стариками - это общее место, "литература, надо проще", чем больше разница в возрасте, тем пикантнее. Ашенбаху не очень повезло, он только смотрел и изнывал, не смея подойти, прикоснуться, потрепать по нежной щеке. Здравствуй, мой хороший, откуда ты приехал, как тебя зовут? Ах, Тадзио, какое милое имя. То Томас Манн, то Генрих Манн, а сам рукой к тебе в карман. Эмочка сейчас скажет, что Ашенбаху в балете повезло, он перед смертью сумел обнять Тадзио, изойти любовью, как кровью, в его руках. Балет не считается, Эмочка, это фантазия по мотивам, я говорю о том, что было почти на самом деле. Дягилеву тоже везло с мальчиками: не каждый сумеет в пятьдесят семь закрутить любовь к семнадцатилетним. "Игорь очень послушный, верный, и шлет Сереженьке много нежных поцелуев". И так далее, и так далее, даже если мальчик в конце концов бросает старика, все равно - это литературно, и старик умирает не от разорванного, а от разбитого сердца. А девочка со старухой встречаются лишь в письме амазонки, да и то прячется за матушку: ах, я боюсь эту даму, зачем она на меня так смотрит? До нее не дотронуться, не прижаться сухой щекой к ее нежной щеке: ты старуха, ну и знай свое место, играй в карты и смотри сквозь лорнет либо на сцену - да, Эмочка, на балерин, - либо в соседние ложи, на всех этих хорошеньких Наташ, бессознательно комкающих программки, не поправляющих атласные платочки, что сползают с белоснежных плеч. Впрочем, мы познакомились не в театре, а в музее, мы стояли зимой в очереди на кого-то, то ли на Караваджо, то ли на Тициана, вспомнить бы, кого к нам привозили той зимой. Мне было холодно, и я пыталась танцевать, чтобы согреться. Это было еще до митингов, мы тогда не знали, как одеваться, чтобы долго стоять на улице и не мерзнуть.  
\- Значит, это был Караваджо, не Тициан.  
\- Значит, так. Она стояла передо мною, худая старуха в черном приталенном пальто, с очень прямою спиной. Гимназистка или балерина, или и то, и другое, с белым шарфом вокруг шеи. Когда я начала танцевать, она обернулась и стала танцевать со мною. Так мы познакомились.  
\- Лия.  
\- Нет, Эме, ее звали не Лией.  
\- Моя скрипачка-библиофилка. Она не была балериной, она жила с балериной.  
\- И не скрипачка, Гуль, ты тоже не угадал.  
\- Потому что я все перепутал: наоборот, это моя библиофилка была балериной, а жила с оркестранткой, с музыканткой, флейтисткой Филостратой. Не Филостратой, конечно, ее по-другому звали. И она умерла, а балерина осталась одна. Я к ней приходил, разбирал ее книги.  
\- Когда Гуль рассказывает о своих прекрасных старухах, мне хочется умереть от ревности.  
\- Не надо, Эмочка, не умирайте. Вы прекраснее всех старух. И все равно Гуль не угадал, кто была моя старуха, которую я так любила.  
\- Die ich so-o-o geliebt habe. Так сказал бы Райнер.  
\- Боже мой, кто такой Райнер?  
\- Вы его не знаете, Эме, это еще один друг Гуля. Для разнообразия - старик, а не старуха. Но тоже прекрасный.  
\- Я перестану рассказывать, раз вам неинтересно. Или вы хотите угадать, Слава, кем была она?  
\- Ну тогда это моя коллега, у меня есть на примете подходящая, в черном пальто. Странная сирота, но больше шестидесяти ей не дашь, она очаровательна, elle n'a pas d'âge.  
\- Вы все ошибаетесь, а я знаю, кто это такая. Это Юля Юрьевна, мы не можем обойтись без Юли Юрьевны. Ей ничего не стоит прикинуться старухой и вскружить вам, Сонечка, голову. Если конечно, она вскружила.  
\- Она вскружила. Мы вместе купили билеты и бродили по музею парочкой. В Греческом дворике она взяла меня под руку, потому что у старух, знаете ли, есть свои привилегии: можно пожаловаться на слабость, на хромоту, и взять под руку кого угодно, не нарушая приличий.  
\- Это и дьявольская привилегия: жаловаться на хромоту. Ах, милый Фауст, ах, милая Маргарита, у меня так болит нога, я ее здорово ушиб, падая с неба, позвольте же опереться на вашу нежную руку, иначе я упаду носом в мраморный пол.

Я доживаю до тридцати лет девушкой - это звучит не так оскорбительно, как "тридцатилетний юноша", но все же сомнительно, легковесно. Я несколько лет подряд люблю Юлю Юрьевну, все мы замкнуты на Юле Юрьевне: кто в нее влюблен, кто с ней знаком, кто о ней слышал, но от нее не отделаться, она вечно с нами, невидимая Ю.Ю., хоть ни разу к нам не приходит. Как говорит Лиля - ей пристало повсюду отсутствовать, только она все равно не исчезает до конца, невидимка, двойник, пересмешник, проклятие какое-то. Мы все время движемся в ее сторону, как в сторону Свана, мы можем в любую минуту встретиться с ней где угодно - на этом ли траурном марше, или за день до него, на каменном, на карловом мосту, или гораздо позже, в сквере, на вокзале, просто в зале - для отъезжащих, улетающих навсегда, мы можем с нею столкнуться - и разойтись, поклонившись, не сказав ни слова, как полузнакомые, как не представленные друг другу. Я несколько лет подряд люблю Ю.Ю. - продолжается один и тот же звук, тянется "ююю" и не может оборваться. 

\- В какой-то момент начинаем любить Бродского.  
\- Дорастаем - вот и начинаем любить.  
\- Потому что у него много и точно о смерти. Памяти Шмакова, памяти Т.Г., памяти друга, памяти отца, сплошная память и тренировка памяти, и чем больше читаешь, тем лучше понимаешь, что бояться нечего, что это прекрасно - умереть и перейти к тем, о ком написаны эти стихи. Хотя если читать вслух кое-что, то поневоле срываешься на рыданье. Помните? А добродетель твоя, наверно, эту минуту и ветра посвиста перерастет, как уже твой возраст переросла, ибо час, когда я данные строки, почти рыдая, соединяю - уже... нет, я не могу дальше.  
\- Уже превысил разность выбитых в камне чисел. Всего-то и нужно дочитать одну строчку. Не преувеличивай, тебе совсем не больно.  
\- Разбегаемся все - только смерть нас одна собирает. Значит, нету разлук - существует громадная встреча.  
\- Ну, это старое, пятьдесят девятого года.  
\- По сравнению с каким годом?  
\- Он так сказал Чуковской перед отъездом, значит - в семьдесят втором. 

Мы говорим одинаковыми голосами, крепче сжимаем руки, чтоб не пропасть поодиночке, чтоб пропасть всем вместе: потому и не страшен конец света, что все умрут, никому не будет обидно. Гуль, Эмочка, Слава Рощин, Эме, Лиля, Соня, шесть человек, достаточно для группового дела, для массовой статьи; к нам можно еще много других привязать, если понадобится, потянуть за ниточку, и вот вам Райнер - связь с заграницей, вот вам Юля Юрьевна - подозрительная особа, вот мертвая старуха сомнительного поведения, вот коллекционеры кладбищенских ангелов, вот однокурсники, одноклассники, попутчики, собутыльники, вот родственники - куда же без родственников, вот приятели, полуприятели, полувраги, доносчики, апологеты, любовники, любовницы, букинисты, горбуны, болтуны, топтуны, боже мой, да целую толпу можно выволочь вслед за нами, загрести, прижать, допросить, закатать, даже к стенке поставить. Все очень просто, все ре-а-ли-зу-е-мо, дружок, забыли старое, да верное: был бы человек, статья найдется. Ничего, сейчас вспомните, все вспомните и о себе, и о мире, и о предках своих, до седьмого колена, и заплачете, и раскаетесь, да поздно будет.  
\- От нас ничего особенного не требуется. Ничего страшного, никаких усилий. Надо всего лишь сказать себе: да, все это уже случилось. Да, мы так живем, и все это с нами случится.  
\- Так в прошедшем времени или в будущем?  
\- В блуждающем. Я не утверждаю, что нас непременно придут арестовывать, нет, скорее всего, так нас не тронут. Можно спать и не бояться, с постели не поднимут. Но мы сами застрелимся от стыда и тоски, и все знают, что мы на это способны, и все ждут, когда мы, наконец, застрелимся и перестанем мешать. Зачем тратить на нас силы, зачем возиться с нами, когда мы и сами прекрасно исчезнем, если на нас чуть-чуть надавить? Ведь им-то известно, что мы так не можем жить, ведь они-то нас хорошо знают, изучили как следует, присмотрелись.  
\- Вот поэтому-то я и не застрелюсь. Не хочу доставлять им такое удовольствие. И тебе не советую.  
\- А мне и стреляться не из чего. 

\- Я больше не могу, Эмочка. Я хочу умереть.  
\- Это пройдет.  
\- Это не пройдет, - говорю я. - Потому что тут ничего не изменится, и будет только хуже. Я больше не могу, не хочу и не смею так жить.  
\- Это из письма Гильдебрандт-Арбениной - Юркуну. Неотправленного, неполученного, непрочитанного. Потому что адресат давно выбыл.  
\- Я тоже хочу стать выбывшим адресатом.  
\- Чего же ты хочешь, Гуль? - спрашивает Эмочка. - Умереть со мной?  
\- Нет. Я просто хочу перестать быть. Не только здесь, но везде. Я устал, и мне очень страшно.  
Это последнее отрезвление, предельное: большей четкости уже не добиться, свет падает сверху, и все предметы оголены. Нет ни полутонов, ни размытых теней, ничего успокаивающе-мягкого, наркотики на меня не действуют, кончено с ними, с книгами, с балетами, букинистами и стихами. Я никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым, я только читал, как прожектор шарит, шарит в темноте, выхватывает тебя из толпы и ослепляет: ты пойман, ты не уйдешь. Я задыхаюсь, лежа рядом с Эмочкой в постели, у меня, наверно, начинается астма, или рак легких: нет боли, но воздуха тоже нет. Неужели это никогда не кончится? Да, боюсь, что это не кончится никогда. Когда бы знать заранее, пятнадцать лет назад, к чему мы придем, - да я бы закричал от ужаса. Теперь я не кричу, от крика не станет легче; лучше бы умереть и исчезнуть, сбежать отсюда, обманув прожектор. Выйти из окна, как вычеркнуться из зеркал, но не вешаться, чтобы прояснить аллюзию, развеять иллюзию, не вешаться, потому что я не умею завязать петлю, я даже галстук завязывать не умею.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит Эмочка.  
\- А я тебя не люблю. И мне не легче оттого, что ты меня любишь. Все равно ты меня не можешь спасти, и я не могу спасти тебя, и зачем тогда эта любовь, скажи пожалуйста?  
\- Чтобы ты не воображал, будто тебя нельзя любить.  
\- Это не утешение.  
\- А я и не собирался тебя утешать. Будь безутешен, тебе это к лицу.  
Эмочка прав: мне к лицу быть безутешным и от безутешности безмятежным, я замкнут в своем ожидании краха, унижений и новых утрат, и когда вокруг все рушится, когда меня унижают, когда я вот-вот утрачу все, что любил (читать здесь: не людей, а книги), тогда я ничего не боюсь, тогда мне все равно, что случится со мною, я знал всегда, что это со мной случится. Я не то чтобы играю, я слишком дурной актер, но я прячусь в свою несчастливость, как в страусовую скорлупу, как в песок и в перья, глубже, глубже, чтоб никто не вытащил меня наружу, не встряхнул, не сделал счастливым. Латинист Эме, двойник мой и чужой любовник, - это не упущенная возможность, это тоже невозможность спасения: мы так похожи, сильнее, чем я и Эмочка, я и Лиля, он и Рощин, мы бы вместе не выжили, нам бы воздуху на двоих не хватило. Когда мы встречаемся - мы теперь почему-то очень часто встречаемся - мы смотрим друг на друга и разговариваем, мы сближаемся так или иначе, но вчетвером, вшестером, вместе с Лилей и Соней, всемером - с отсутствующей Юлей Юрьевной, которую я уже почти ненавижу. И когда я однажды говорю латинисту:  
\- Мне кажется, я никогда не полюблю Юлю Юрьевну. Я почти не знаю ее, но мне кажется, я не выношу ее так, как будто когда-то очень сильно ее любил.  
...когда я говорю это, латинист отвечает:  
\- Я понимаю. Я когда-то очень сильно любил ее. Теперь это прошло, но я не могу спокойно ее видеть.  
\- Я думал, у вас был роман со старухой.  
\- Не роман, нет. Роман был с мертвой. С Юлей Юрьевной я дружил, я спал бы с ней, если бы был женщиной. Но я ее очень любил.  
\- Все ваши чувства - клубок, набитый булавками. Ариадна начинает разматывать пряжу и укалывает пальцы до крови, и засыпает на острове, а через сто лет приходит Дионис, целует ее и заставляет проснуться.

\- В конце концов "Мемориал" закроют и нас всех разгонят. Или посадят, тоже не исключено. Сначала возьмутся за тех, кто занимается современностью, а потом дойдут и до историков вроде меня. Был бы человек, статья найдется. Мне кажется, на нас будет очень удобно вешать шпионаж. Мы иностранные агенты, а значит, почти что шпионы, невозможно быть иностранным агентом и не продавать секреты врагу. Тебя тоже привлекут, вот увидишь.  
\- За знание французского языка? Или за то, что я живу с тобой?  
\- Ну, живешь ты дома с теткой, со мной ты спишь, это другое дело. Впрочем, будет у тебя два дела, только и всего. И за французский тоже с тебя строго спросят, и за кладбища, и за твоих друзей-коллекционеров.  
\- Еще немного, и я предложу тебе вскрыть со мной вены.  
\- Еще немного, и я скажу, что очень люблю тебя.  
Я думаю о Лии. Я думаю о Рахили, моей любви, о Флавиеве и Люсьене, о Юле Юрьевне, обо всех моих тенях, товарищах, тайнах, восхитительно живых для меня. Но только Лия, одна Лия - абсолютно мертва, потому что она лежит в яме на Немецком кладбище, и я не могу до него добраться уже несколько лет, как будто все трамваи проходят мимо, как будто вход туда навсегда закрыт для меня. Лия мертва, и я не могу сесть рядом с нею на лавочку, так, как мы сидели на могиле Рахили в том теплом, но еще не жарком мае, я не могу поговорить с нею обо всем на свете, я не могу сказать: "Лия, вы были правы, мой друг любил меня, Лия, и я был прав, жить все страшнее и страшнее, и надо умереть, и страшно умирать, спасите меня, Лия". Она меня не спасет, меня никто не спасет: это слишком большое несчастье. Я беру Славу за руку: смотрите, Лия, вот мой друг, который любил меня, мой друг, который до сих пор любит меня, хоть это - поверьте мне, наконец, - хоть это бессмысленно, даже опасно.  
\- Ты любишь меня?  
\- Нет. Не так, как я любил других, как я люблю других. Но пока можно быть с тобой, я хочу быть с тобой.  
\- Гуль бы прочитал наизусть: "Но я бы мог вас очень полюбить". Ни к чему не обязывающая условность наклонения. Вы с ним похожи.  
\- Я знаю. Он тоже знает. И еще все вокруг: мы действительно похожи. Но его бы я точно не мог полюбить. Хотя он гораздо лучше меня. И мне нравится Эмочка, и его сестра, и ее подруга.  
\- Тебе нравятся все минус Гуль. Гуль вынесен за скобки.  
\- Не вынесен, нет, он тоже мне нравится. Но не больше других, не больше тебя. Мне кажется, я могу любить по-настоящему только мертвых. Но ты, пожалуйста, не умирай.

Чувствует ли он неловкость, встречаясь со мной, вспоминает ли он, как мы бродили меж ветвей, стройней пастушек, вдвоем (втроем) с возлюбленной моей (возлюбленным моим) на фоне пушек? Меня опять сносит в литературу, в подвернувшуюся удачно цитату, я всю жизнь искажаю вот так и себя, и пространство вокруг, подгоняю все вневербальное под чужие слова, под прекрасные слова. Каждый создает порядок, как может, пусть хрупкий, пусть декоративный, искусственный - от "искусства", конечно, от чего же еще? Вот и я оформляю мир, не лакирую действительность, но драпирую ее, укладываю складками строчки, закалываю булавками, чтобы ткань держалась крепче. И если меня когда-нибудь спросят: скажите, а здесь дышать-то можно, здесь воздух есть? - я отвечу: а как же, конечно, есть, но он ворованный, его очень мало, его не хватает на всех. Я живу здесь один - хотя вообще-то живу с Эмочкой (в протокольном, полицейском смысле), хотя вообще-то живу с Лилей (в ином смысле - квартирном, бытовом), но они гости, не сожители в моем романе. И лишь латиниста я мог бы ввести к себе, впустить навсегда: так мало воздуху нам надо вдвоем, так легко мы совпадаем, два крыла - одна душа, один человек, слишком много общего между нами. Близнец и одиночка, мы близнецы и одиночки, по Кузмину, форельные братья; я повторяю снова и снова: быть может, это странно, но я бы мог вас очень полюбить. Но он идет под руку со своим рыжим Славой Рощиным, не под руку, впрочем, а за руку, что гораздо страшнее в наше страшное время: ведь привяжутся, побьют, убьют, переломают эти сцепленные пальцы - нечего выставляться, дома под одеялом держитесь за руки, а на улице не смейте. Он идет со Славой Рощиным, мой милый латинист, коллекционер гробовых украшений и венков, фотографий умерших женщин, могил, целых кладбищ, но не ангелов, нет, это другая сфера, ангелами занимаются другие люди, господа Ф. и Л., с большим опытом, с большим стажем, лет двести, а то и больше, пусть с перерывами, потому что не так много ангелов на свете, их можно и за один век собрать. 

\- Знаете ли вы, что все наши разговоры - восхитительная словность-условность, люди так не разговаривают даже у Пруста. Мы подражаем неизвестно кому, и получается очень искусственно, даже интонации не спасают. И стихи не спасают тоже, хоть вы и цитируете без конца, но от ваших цитат не становится проще. Может быть, беда в том, что мы все-таки существуем не в отдельном пространстве, а в смежном, и сквозь открытую дверь видим все, что происходит в мире, и знаем, что мир в любую минуту может войти к нам и нас забрать. В десятом году Слава прочитал мне стихи, кажется, это Окуджава: "Я живу в ожидании краха..."  
\- ...унижений и новых утрат. Я, рожденный в империи страха, даже празднествам светлым не рад.  
\- Вы все знаете, Гуль.  
\- Не все. Просто мы любим одни и те же стихи. Мы с вами или я и Слава.  
\- Скорее - вы и Слава. Как вас сближает общая любовь.  
\- Две общих любви.  
\- Есть еще и вторая? Амур а либерте?  
\- Нет, к вам. Любовь к вам. Я люблю вас.  
Эме, моя - не Митина, не Славина, не Юли-Юрьевны - любовь, мой латинист, мой двойник - улыбается с едва заметной принужденностью. Я знаю, что ему неловко и нехорошо: к чему эти признания, так хорошо разговаривали, и надо же было свернуть на люблю-вас-люблю. Я чувствовал бы то же самое, если б мне сказали внезапно (или не столь уж внезапно, аккуратно подтолкнув к обрыву): "Я не так люблю свободу, как вас", - я бы сжался и замерз, и стал тереть руки, чтобы согреться - как трет их сейчас латинист, в дебрях северных мерзнувший эллин. Надо найти новую тему для беседы, пока не поздно, прочитать что-нибудь, я всегда твердил, что любовь - игра, что зачем нам рыба, раз есть икра, что готический стиль победит, как школа (готический штиль победит, как скола, скуола, с итальянским протяжным акцентом). Но я не могу сейчас произнести ни слова, я все забываю и вижу только латиниста, мое лучшее отражение - сравнительная степень, не лучшее из многих отражений, но лучшее, чем я сам, выше меня, добродетельнее, чище. Я хотел бы не быть собой, я хотел бы исчезнуть, вычеркнуть отовсюду имя Гуль - кроме, конечно, "Нового Гуля" и "Прогулок Гуля", уничтожайтесь сами, но не трогайте чужих текстов, больной мальчик, - я хотел бы стать латинистом, водить дружбу со старухами, мертвецами и ангелами, спать с рыжим Славой Рощиным, влюбляться в давно разложившихся женщин и не влюбляться в него, потому что нельзя влюбиться в себя самого. Признавшись ему в любви, я пытаюсь немедленно от этой любви избавиться, выпустить ее из сердца - пусть летит далеко-далеко, пусть перестанет, наконец, биться о ребра, это очень больно, хуже невралгии. Я повторяю еще раз, чтобы расправиться с ней наверняка:  
\- Я люблю вас.  
И Эме отвечает:  
\- Вам кажется. Вы любите Эмочку, не меня. Лилию Аркадьевну. Бродского, Кузмина, книги, балет, не меня.  
\- Это Эмочка любит балет, вы перепутали.  
\- Нет. Вы тоже его любите - может быть, именно из-за Эмочки. Это не так уж важно. Но меня вы не любите, я просто встретился вам невовремя, тогда, на бульваре. На одной из ваших прогулок, Гуль.  
\- Может быть, попробуем переспать? Необязательно любить, чтобы лечь в постель, я бы даже сказал - лучше не любить, так ни на что не отвлекаешься.  
\- Лучше не надо. Или даже так - пожалуйста, не надо. Мне приятнее спать со Славой, вам приятнее спать с Эмочкой, нам будет неуютно в одной постели. И мы опять будем разговаривать, а не целоваться.  
\- Так давайте поцелуемся сейчас, раз мы не ложимся в постель.  
Эме молчит. Это очень удобно - молчать, получив почти непристойное предложение, я и сам бы не сказал ни слова, если б он предложил поцеловаться сейчас. Мы опять отражаем друг друга, взаимно искажая отраженья, я верю не в непобедимость зла, а только в неизбежность пораженья. Листья падали, падали, падали, и никто им не мог помешать, от гниющих чего-то там, как от падали, тяжелей становилось дышать, дальше не помню, кроме самой последней строчки - про отвратительный вечный покой. Кажется, я все это произношу вслух, и латинист Эме улыбается: стоило заводить речь о поцелуях, чего еще от вас ждать, кроме стихов, вы ни на что больше не способны, бедняжка Гуль. Я бездарен и бесплоден, я даже не пишу, как Эмочка, своих чахоточных, подвагенгеймовских, сонных (с)тихотворений, я ношу с собою падаль, и это от меня тяжело дышать. Все-таки я целую латиниста - на несколько секунд позже, чем следует, когда удобный момент упущен, а неловкость усиливается. Мы целуемся, и я думаю, что мы сейчас похожи на женщин, на сафических близнецов и женевских (из Жене) служанок: сестер, переодетых братьями, переодетых сестрами, распустивших локоны по плечам. 

\- Эмочка теперь влюблен в балет. Он больше не пишет во сне туберкулезные стихи, он берет наяву уроки балета. Поразительная храбрость, я бы не решился: как можно стоять у палки на виду у всех и слушать раз-два-три, выделывать то, что положено выделывать, выслушивать поправки и советы, не переживать, не дергаться, нет смысла дергаться, все равно вы опоздали, дружок, вам не зависать в воздухе, не пересекать сцену от кулисы к кулисе в два огромных прыжка, très grand jeté, jeté très grand, вам бы начать лет на двадцать раньше, и тогда, может быть, из вас бы что-нибудь вышло, а так - извините, так вы можете лишь балансировать для собственного удовольствия.  
\- Из меня бы не вышло толка даже двадцать лет назад, я бы не смог стать хорошим партнером. У меня не та конституция.  
\- А для датской школы вполне подходит, ты бы танцевал что-нибудь бурнонвильское, где нет высоких поддержек, только мелкая техника, только легкие прыжочки, мало прикосновений, много полетов.  
\- Я бы еле волочил ноги, невысоко отрываясь от земли. Это только кажется, что по Бурнонвилю летать легко, а на самом деле - нужно быть птицей, ангелом, хотя бы Бруном, чтобы так танцевать в воздухе, не на земле. Мне уже поздно, но мне всегда было бы поздно. Потому что я не птица.  
\- Не ангел и не Эрик Брун. Ты заворожен им, этим Бруном, а вовсе не балетом. Или он соединяет в себе все три ипостаси балета: сильфида, юноша, ведьма - это он, с примесью какого-то баланчинского хрусталя, прекрасной ясности, нелитературного, танцевального кларизма. И еще тебе нравится, что он был так несчастен, что любил мужчин, что рано умер.  
\- Тебе это тоже нравится, ты романтичнее меня, ты придаешь слишком большое значение красивой смерти. Впрочем, я не спорю, он умер красиво, если можно вообще красиво умереть от рака, выкашлять легкие по лоскутку, подражая туберкулезникам. Уйти с поразительной силой и скоростью, подгоняя свое умирание: все кончено со мной, я написал завещание, я ни крупицей души никому не обязан, меня больше нет. Ты тоже хочешь такой смерти - без сожалений, без страха, в абсолютной тишине. И ты боишься, что струсишь и не сумеешь так умереть.  
\- А я боюсь боли.  
\- Эме, в самом деле?  
\- У меня низкий болевой порог или как там это называется. Я плохо переношу боль. И жизнь. Но жизнь мы все переносим плохо, это уже правило, а не исключение. Процесс исключения. Слагаемое, меняющее место. Раньше мы поливали газон из лейки.  
\- В комара попадали из трехлинейки. Не уходим далеко от балета, это последнее стихотворение Бродского - Барышникову. Я все думаю: мог ли Брун быть знаком с Бродским? Гуль, как ты считаешь?  
\- Конечно, мог.  
\- Эме, а вы?  
\- Конечно, не мог. Мог быть представлен ему, но не знаком. Никакой близости и болтовни обо всем на свете, никакого Ленинграда в прошлом, максимум - пара коктейлей в балетной тусовке, вежливый смолл-ток на отвлеченные темы: две фразы о погоде, две фразы о последней премьере где-нибудь, о последней авиакатастрофе, о зимней кампании восьмидесятого года, впрочем, нет, это слишком грубо, вычеркиваем зимнюю кампанию. Просто щебетание ни о чем на английском эсперанто, на общегалактическом языке, пять или десять минут, пока не подойдет кто-то третий, и этот третий - интереснее всего.  
\- Грек вроде покойного Кавафиса. То есть, совсем не "вроде", только и общего, что тоже грек, а сам - такой же балетный, как все балетные, костлявый, чернявый и смуглый, нервный, ВИЧ-инфицированный. Время года - зима, середина восьмидесятых, Нью-Йорк литературный, условный и дотеррорный, с башнями-близнецами.  
\- Мы втроем можем разыграть все это, инсценировать, как преступление. Правда, я боюсь, мы поссоримся, потому что все захотят быть Бродскими.  
\- О, я не захочу, он мне не очень-то нравится. В смысле, не очень нравится изнутри, не хочу влезать в его шкуру. Лучше я буду греком, это проще, можно болтать любой вздор, и никто слова не скажет: что взять с балетного, в конце концов?  
\- Вы и вправду похожи на грека, Эме. Легкое внешнее сходство: вы такой же чернявый и костлявый, но не такой нервный.  
\- И не ВИЧ-инфицированный, кажется. Слава богу. Слава богу Асклепию.  
\- Тебе быть Бродским, Гуль, больше некому. Но пожалуйста, побольше любви к жизни и здорового цинизма, поменьше смертей и смерти. Смерть должна быть в стихах, не наяву, ты же не станешь на вечеринке запугивать Бруна и его греческого мальчика морбидо-мортиро-мортидностью. Ты будешь жизнерадостен рядом с ними, они оба ближе к смерти, чем ты.  
\- Все это затеяно лишь для того, чтобы Эмочка хоть на несколько минут стал своим возлюбленным Бруном. Совершенно совпадение с предметом любви, ибо любовь больше того, кто любит.  
\- Набережная неисцелимых, Гуль, набережная неисцелимых.

Мы опять примазываемся к литературе, повторяем то, что придумано лучше, то, что сказано лучше - до нас и вместо нас, скользим между плагиатом и цитированием, если есть между ними какая-то граница-грань, зернь-скань, условная разделительная полоса, а шаг влево, шаг вправо - стреляют без предупреждения, из трехлинейки, как по комарам. Когда-то мы с Эмочкой, с Лилей и Соней, разыгрывали на четверых простодушные моралитэ, концерт для иосифов и иосифид в красных платьях с помойки, и я был старухой, а Эмочка - девицей, а Лиля - рыцарем, а Соня - драконом, раньше мы поливали газон из лейки, и комар не жужжал, и жук не плакал, или наоборот; когда-то мы жили легче и веселее, мы были счастливы здесь и уже не будем, но это не повод закрыть занавес навсегда, мы не сможем без домашнего театра, нужна какая-то отдушина, видите ли, какое-то эскапистское снадобье, не наркотики же принимать, от них бывают бэд-трипы.


End file.
